From Loving You
by ATOMIC-GUY
Summary: An estranged couple meets again. The girl was still trying to move on, while the guy wants to give it another shot. Will they still find it in their hearts to reconnect?
1. From Loving You

**Yeah, I know—another "new" story. I'm sorry, I just can't help it…ideas keep popping in my head. I really hope I can continue this one…**

* * *

><p><strong>From Loving You<strong>

_**Synopsis: **__An estranged couple meets again. The girl was still trying to move on, while the guy wants to give it another shot. Will they still find it in their hearts to reconnect and from the bond that they used to have? Or will it end up into another heart break for the both of them?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Love <strong>_

_(Luv)_

_N._

_A deep and tender feeling of affection for or attachment or devotion to a person_

* * *

><p>It's been a little over a year when they last saw each other. Kelly, a twenty-four-year-old, selfless writer was in the coffee shop; a place where she felt safe. To her it was a haven. Much like in the children's book she'd written, her life was coming by on the right track. Although she considered loving someone again, she'd never felt the desire to do so. Why you ask? It's because she still wasn't able to move on with her last relationship.<p>

Her relationship with Evan Bourne, a school teacher, and somehow, seeing him again in the same place they'd met three years ago triggered the feelings—bad feelings? If you will, inside Kelly, she wanted to get out as fast as she could without him noticing her. But fate wasn't on her side this time. As if with a trick of the time warp, Evan looked at her direction, a little too early. "Kelly, is that you?" She heard him ask,

She looked at him and forced out a smile. "_The one and only_," she managed to say. She only hoped that she didn't sound too nervous. Evan smiled at her. "Hmm, can I sit here?" He asked. Kelly wished that he'd never asked, but that was impossible right?

"Yeah, sure, of course," the blonde said quite giddily. Evan took a seat, and grinned again. "I heard you're a children's book author." He said; not a question but a statement. Kelly nodded. Suddenly this place she called haven turned out to be one of her best? If you will, nightmare. "u-huh" Kelly replies, she didn't feel like drinking her coffee anymore.

"Wow, that's huge!" Evan said with a mile wide grin. Kelly felt like she was obligated to ask a question, so, she did—the obvious one of course. "Are you still teaching?" She asked. Evan smiled. "Yeah," he said. "I really hadn't planned on moving into another field, if that's where you're getting at."

"Like I said before Evan, I'm proud of you—I still am." The blonde said. That statement made Evan break into a mile wide, nervous, yet, boyish grin which Kelly still—well just a bit, thinks cute.

There was an awkward silence in their booth and Kelly just wanted to get the hell out of there. But she can't just leave him like that, It would be rude.

"Is there anything going on with your love life?" Evan asked out of the blue. Kelly looked at him. "I'm not dating anyone, if that's what you mean."

Evan broke into another mile wide grin. Kelly seemed confused. "What about you?" She asked; suddenly feeling nauseated by the whole situation. "Like you, I'm extremely un-_date_able." He said. Kelly chuckled. "That's really good to hear." Kelly said. Evan looked at his watch and he seemed suddenly lethargic.

"I really need to go," He paused, grabbing his things. "School starts in thirty minutes and those third graders need to know a thing or two about the planets, but it was really nice seeing you again." With that, Evan was off.

Kelly was still there, still in wonder how suddenly, she felt what she had felt about a year ago.

* * *

><p>"Kelly you need to move in quick before some other girl will." Eve Torres, her best friend slash advice giver nudged her. "move in?" Kelly asked Eve quizzically. The Latina nodded. "Hello? Earth to Kelly, I know you still love him." She said. Kelly shook her head, hating the truth. "I still do, but."<p>

"But what Kelly?" Eve asked. "You're afraid of getting hurt again?" To that, Kelly had no answer. "What no answer?" Eve asked again. Kelly rolled her eyes. "C'mon Eve, I didn't come here for that." She said. "Then what did you come here for? My advice right? Well here it is, don't be afraid to give love the second time around a chance." Again, Kelly had no answer. "I—I'm just not ready yet." She said.

"Girl, then when will you be ready?"

_Silence…_

* * *

><p>Evan Bourne sat on the couch in the teachers' lounge. After dealing with several kids, he was bone tired. Absently, Kelly's image came pass him. He shook it off…but eventually, he saw it again<em>. What is wrong with me? <em>He asked himself for the second time. And although he knew that their break up was nasty, he _still _loved Kelly. He shook his head again, his lips slightly playing a soft smile. Mrs. Daniels saw him—she was the school librarian, and even in her old age (she's sixty five by the way.) she still as sneaky as can be. "I can see that you're smiling." She said.

Evan looked up. "Huh?" he sounded too far off the world. "It's nice to see you smile because that's the first time you did it since your first teaching year." Evan laughed at Mrs. Daniels statement. "I wasn't smiling."

"You're in love, aren't you?" She asked knowingly. Evan shook his head and cleared his throat to speak.

"Was in love, I _was _in love." He stressed.

"What's her name?" She paused, backtracking a little. "If it's not too personal," She added. "But that's okay if you don't want to talk yet."

"Kelly, she was my former girlfriend…and when I finally thought I moved on…I see her again," he said as he blankly looked up at the ceiling. "I just thought that…" he didn't get to continue.

"That you'd feel nothing if you saw her?" Mrs. Danielson said as Evan felt a surge of memories crush back with extreme visceral force.

_Silence…_

* * *

><p>Kelly just couldn't do it! She just couldn't! She'd been trying to write the first chapter of the children's book. But every time she tries to write, Evan's image comes flashing in her mind.<p>

She knew Eve was right, because no matter how much she denies it, she's still in love with him. She missed the way he smiled at her, the way he holds her in his arms whenever she felt like the world was turning on her, and most importantly she missed him. She'd never even thought about him until they'd met again earlier. Most especially…she thought she'd already moved on. Crazy huh?

She remembered that once, her mother told her that love is destined for each of us. Has destiny announced its victory? She asked herself. Her friends had been bugging for her to go clubbing to meet some guys but she regularly turns them down. Is Evan the reason why? She closed her laptop and turned to look at her warm soft bed, the intoxicating thought of sleep began to take over her. As she turned off the lights and slowly drifted off to sleep, a smiled formed on her face when Evan's image came through her mind once again.

She woke up late but that didn't matter because the office needs her manuscript in ten thirty. Wait scratch that—ten thirty? It's already eight thirty and she's still in her night gown, with the manuscript waiting to be started…totally not her day.

She took a quick shower, then brushed her teeth and put on some clothes. She decided to skip breakfast considering the lateness of the hour. But one more problem ahead! She forgot to gas up! Totally the coming of aged disaster! She decided to take a cab but no such luck. All she received was puddle bath. She was wet. Cold…and slightly angry. Who wouldn't be?

"Hey are you okay?"

Kelly turned around; hoping and praying that the person wasn't who she thinks he is. She smiled a forced smile and greeted him. "Hey, Evan," She greeted. "What happened to you?" He asked, sipping his coffee.

"Nothing," she lied. "It's just that lady luck isn't with me today, is all." She added. Evan nodded. He removed his blazer and gave put it on Kelly. "It's cold today, and I really don't want you to catch a cold." He said.

Kelly felt something—good?—jumped inside her when she felt his hand on her shoulders. "Thanks." She said.

"Here, this was supposed to be for Mrs. Daniels but I think you need it more than ever." He said as he handed her the other coffee he was holding.

Kelly smiled. "No. she might get angry with me." She said, wanting to get out of this place right now.

"No she won't." Evan said with a chuckle. "She likes everyone and I'm pretty sure that if you meet her, you'll think that as well." Kelly looked at him, he still hadn't changed, he's still as goofy, and quirky as ever. Traits of him she missed the most and right then, she wanted to cry and let him hold her in his arms. Kelly hesitated before Evan placed the coffee in her hands.

"Thanks." She said quietly.

"My pleasure Kelly," he paused; switching from one foot to the other. "So, um," He hesitated. "I think you really need a ride to work, huh?" he trailed off. Kelly smiled at Evan. He still had that shy almost cute way of showing affection. But in this case, she thought that he was just being friendly. But to his offer, Kelly had to decline; she still couldn't quite see herself riding his car again…that will hurt her too much.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "I could drive you to your work; I think it's right on the way to the school I'm teaching at."

_Yeah I know, I'd been there when I was dropping off the lunch you forgot…._She thought to herself. "I'm sure."

"Okay," he said, turning away from the blonde and walking toward his car. A part of Kelly wished she didn't turn him down, but another part of her was relieved because she still is hurt about what he did to her.

* * *

><p><em>It was their third anniversary that day. Kelly nodded with affirmation, she curled her hair slightly and she was wearing the necklace that Evan had given her. Evan told her that he'd meet her on the restaurant, which she thinks was odd because he always picked her up when they go on their dates. But she disregarded that immediately. <em>

_When she was waiting for the cab, she couldn't believe her eyes…her boyfriend…he—he was kissing another woman. If she were strong, she would've caused a major scene but she wasn't like that. So, she returned home, feeling her heart sinking every second. That night, Evan knocked on her door. He was angry._

"_Where were you? I looked like a moron in that restaurant waiting for you." Evan hissed. _

"_Where were you before going to the restaurant?" Kelly countered. Evan couldn't answer. _

"_I was at my house…" he trailed off._

"_You're lying." She said. Her eyes watering, "You were with another woman…I saw you…" tears fell endlessly. _

_Evan couldn't answer. _

"_What? Have you gone deaf now?" Kelly asked. "I want out Evan, no wonder you'd been ditching me the last couple of months."  
><em>

"_You know why I cheated on you?" Evan asked suddenly. "It's because you don't even want to make love with me. For Christ's sake Kelly, we'd been together for three years…I want to feel loved you know? I cheated on you because you are no good!" _

_Kelly slapped Evan. "I don't want to see you anymore."_

_Then, the door finally closed._

When Kelly remembers this, all she wants is to cry. She thought she moved on…but turns out, she still hasn't. She just got back from work. She'd never been so tired. She checked her answering machine if there were any messages. And there is. It was from her mom. She was just calling to inform her that her sister is getting married. She was happy for her, but then, she felt bad for herself. Her older sister is getting married, while she's still dumb stuck in the past.

"_And I don't want to end up alone_…"

**Is it worth continuing? **

**What do you think?**


	2. Chapter I

**Thanks for the reviews MsEvilbabe and Kiki254.. =)**

**Chapter II**

Evan couldn't sleep. He knew it was impossible. Why you ask? It's because he'd been thinking about Kelly since dinner. He couldn't focus on anything much less sleep. He sat up and rubbed his face. This was the first time in one year that he'd been like this. Yeah, sure, he has gone from depression, to sadness, then emptiness and then back again. _"Why did I cheat on her?"_ He asked himself. "She's the best thing that's ever happened to you. And you let her go. You're so stupid!" He stood and went to the mirror_. "Look at you, you're incomplete…without her…you're nothing…you are so pathetic."_

He punched the mirror. The razor sharp pieces made his hand bleed. But he didn't care, all he wanted to do was to just go back to his shell and never come out. He wanted her back but he didn't how, and he really didn't know if she wanted him back. He was so screwed over this situation. He hated what he'd done to her. And he wished the he could just undo every stupid thing that he's put Kelly through.

Meanwhile, Kelly was still awake, much like Evan, she'd been thinking about the past a lot since they'd met again a few days back. Earlier, she tried to call him but ended up chickening out of her own plan when he answered the phone. "Why do I still feel queasy whenever he's around?" She asked herself.

**oOo**

"You look beautiful, Trish." Kelly told her older sister. The brunette smiled. "Thanks," she smiled. Trish seemed to have noticed Kelly's aura today. "Is something wrong, little sis?" She asked, taking a seat next to Kelly. The blonde seemed to gather her courage to speak in a very slow manner.

"I saw Evan again," Kelly said glumly. Trish smiled. She rubbed Kelly's back in a form of comforting manner. "And you still felt something huh?"

Kelly frowned, her older sister always knew her so well. "Something, anything, a lot of things…I don't know, I just know that it hurts to see him." Kelly said. Trish nodded.

"That means you still love him. And even though you've told me a thousand times that you don't love him anymore, I can see it in your eyes." The brunette said with a genuine sisterly smile. Kelly didn't answer. "How come after eight years of being together, you and John decided to get married?" Kelly asked, changing the subject. Trish knew not to push her sister too far so she just answered.

"Because we both wanted to prove that we love each other no matter how long we'd been together, and now, as you can see, we're getting married." Trish practically glowed as she spoke. Kelly nodded. "I don't need a date for your wedding, don't I?" Kelly asked. Trish smiled. "Of course you need a date. I don't want my sister to look like a moron at my own wedding. Why don't you ask Evan?" The brunette said, hoping that her sister will catch her hint. Kelly knew her sister would say something like that.

"I get what you're doing Trish." The blonde said. "And the answer is absolutely _no_."

Trish frowned. "Why?"

"For all I know he already has a girlfriend."

"I thought he told you that he doesn't have a girlfriend?" Trish asked curiously.

"Well that's what he said." Kelly twirled her hair absently.

"And you don't believe him?" Trish asked.

"Yeah,"

"So what you're trying to say is that he's lying?" Trish asked.

"He's lied to me in the past Trish." Kelly reminded. Trish nodded. "I know," The brunette stood up checking out her reflection in the mirror. "But anyone can change." Kelly fell silent because she knew Trish was right.

**oOo**

Evan had been in the front porch of his how a little over an hour now. Ever since he saw Kelly again, he'd been changed. He wanted her back so much, but he didn't know if she'll take him back considering what he'd done a year ago. He knew he'd hurt her but a little part of him still wanted to give it another try. Another try? Is he even sure about this? But at this point in his life, he needed to make a choice.

"I'm so confused…" he told himself. What's a guy to do in a situation like this? Run? He wanted to make Kelly feel his love. He stood up and went inside to grab his car keys. He knew what he'll do now.

Kelly opened the door and was surprised, and yet seemingly happy to see Evan. "Hey, good morning." Kelly greeted. Evan smiled nervously at her. When he'd come here, he hadn't realize that he'd be too nervous about asking Kelly for another chance. "Yeah, good morning to you too."

An awkward silence came about them. No one said a word until Evan cleared his throat. "So, can I come in?" he asked. He hadn't expected for Kelly to let him in but he was happy when she said yes. The place is still the same after a year. But something was missing…their pictures. He knew that she'd throw them away and that sort of hurt him a little. "Would you like something to drink?" Kelly asked him. Evan smiled at her. "No. I'm good." he said.

Kelly sat down next to Evan. "What'd you come here for?"

Evan hoped and prayed that Kelly wouldn't get down to business but he knew it was coming. "I—uh." He trailed off. Kelly waited for him to answer. "I was just on my way to the park…to…uh jog…" He lied. He knew that it wasn't the right time

Kelly eyed him. "But you're wearing jeans and a t-shirt." The blonde pointed out. If anything, Kelly knew that Evan was a bad liar. "You know…I need to sweat a lot…' He trailed off once again.

"What are you really doing here?" Kelly asked seriously. Evan looked down on his shoe. He gulped; there was no turning back now. Kelly waited. "I just—want—maybe—another chance?" he smiled at her nervously. Kelly just looked at him. Part of her wanted take him back, and another part of her wanted to slap him across the face. "Evan," Her eyes slowly began to water. He looked up, surprisingly; his eyes were watering as well. "Please?" he asked.

Kelly stood up. "Evan please…just…just…go." It hurt her to say it but she has to. Evan looked hurt. She'd never seen him like this before. "Okay," He stood up, taking a step toward her. "I want you to know that I regret everything that I've put you through. And I'm sorry…" He paused, leaning his forehead on Kelly's and kissing her lightly. "I still love you, I always have and I always will."

**End of Chapter.**

**Read and Review.**


	3. Chapter II

**This is like a new format for me…been putting up with writing this chapter for a few days now. But college life is really draining. But anyway, I hope you enjoy…BTW, thanks for the reviews, Sorceress of Sexy and Kiki254, =) Sorry if it took a month and a half….**

**Chapter II**

Kelly stood there, letting the dressmaker do her thing. She was wearing her maid of honor gown. And to put it to simple, she loved it. It was so simple, yet seemingly elegant. She smiled as she saw her reflection in the mirror. "Trish, you have the greatest tastes when it comes to gowns. Her sister shrugged and smiled awkwardly.

Kelly sensed her sister's trepidation. "What's wrong?" She asked. "You're not having second thoughts are you?" She asked worriedly.

Trish shook her head. "Oh, no God no." She twirled her brown hair a little. "I did a bad thing." She said.

"A bad thing? That's not like you." Kelly said. "Did you cheat?"

"No. Nothing like that."

"Then what is it?"

"I kind of invited Evan."

It took a moment for words to register in Kelly's mind. "Why?" tears filling the corner of her eyes. "Well, because he and John are friends and I can't just say no to John, because you know how he gets."

"Then, I'm not going." The blonde said firmly.

Trish saw that one coming, so she had a backup plan. "But you're my sister, and trust me; I set him up with someone so he'll be busy. And I have you set up for someone also, and you'll like him." The brunette said.

"I already told you that I don't want anyone to be my date." She said.

"Kel, c'mon, it's not a bad thing." Trish said. Kelly rolled her eyes. "Yes it is Trish, and you know it."

"Just do it, okay?" Trish asked. Kelly didn't want to do this now. "Pretty please, with Evan on top." Trish pouted. Kelly chuckled.

"Take out the Evan on top part and you'll get what you want." Kelly sighed resignedly. Trish smiled.

"Thank you little sis," Trish hugged her sister.

"I'll get you for this later anyway." Kelly reminded. "You're lucky I'm feeling lousy today, that you could make me say yes…"

**000**

"Yes mom," Evan sighed, placing the phone between his ear and his shoulder as he stirred the sauce of his dinner. "Trish and John invited me, but I don't know if I should go."

"_Why?"_

"Why?" Evan repeated. "Did you forget that Trish _is _Kelly's sister, and I don't want any chance of meeting her because of what happen between us a few days ago." He said.

"_A few days ago?"_

Evan knew he shouldn't have said anything but he already did so, he just told the truth. "I asked her if we could give it another shot," he paused; plating his dinner, then, sitting down to eat. "and she turned me down."

"_I'm sorry son,"_

"Me too mom," he paused, taking a small bite of his food. "Listen, I have to go, but I'll call you soon, okay?" he asked. He hang up the phone and tossed it aside. He felt a crush of memory surge back and he couldn't help but feel bad about everything.

**000**

Kelly was with Trish, it's her sister's wedding and now, she had to pretend not to be hurt when Evan shows up. He was John's best man and Kelly can't do anything about it. Should she be a runaway maid of honor? That's a stupid question to ask right? "You look lovely Trish," Kelly complimented.

"You too,." Trish sighed nervously.

"Wedding jitters huh?" Kelly asked.

"Too obvious?" Trish replied.

Kelly nodded. "Trish, relax, John will still love you even if you trip later." She joked.

"I shouldn't be nervous," Trish looked at Kelly. "Because you should." Trish said.

"Why?" Kelly asked.

"Because your date just arrived."

Kelly turned around, she saw her best friend when she was younger, Cody. She tried to decipher whether or not, it was him. But after a while she smiled at him. Cody smiled at her.

"Cody? Is that you?" Kelly asked. The raven haired man nodded. "Did you miss me?" he asked. Kelly ran up to him and gave him a tight hug. Just then, Evan walked inside the church. And no, he didn't show up with the date Trish offered him because he wanted to ask Kelly on the spot. But he saw Kelly hugging another man tightly. He vaguely excused himself as he sat on the pew.

After the wedding, the reception was to take place. Evan had to be tabled with Kelly, Cody, and some of Trish's friends. Evan had to watch as Cody whispered sweet nothings to _his_ Kelly. Evan wished that he was the one whispering sweet nothings to the beautiful blonde. But that part of his life was over now. He just had to accept the fact that Kelly isn't in love with him anymore. But an instant too long, Kelly looked at his direction and she caught him staring at her. He turned away and just focused on the food in his plate.

The dance floor was really crowded. Evan watched as Kelly danced with Cody. They looked so sweet that the ants would probably trickle before them right there. _That was supposed to be me. _he said to himself. He stood up and walked toward the two. "Hey man, can I have my turn to dance with her?" Evan asked.

Cody ignores Evan's request and continued to dance with Kelly. "Hey man, I asked if I could have a dance with Kelly." Evan slightly stated firmly. "Get in line pally." Cody said. Evan got mad and pulled Kelly on his side. "Get in line? She was mine first." Evan stated.

"Guys, please stop, this is my sister's wedding…" Kelly said.

"Yeah, well your time is up, you messed up big. So it's time for my chance." Cody said. Evan clenched his jaw. "No." Evan shook his head. "I love Kelly, and I know that she still loves me."

Cody forced out a chuckle. "Man, you delusional. She doesn't love you. You're just some jackass who couldn't move on."

That his base for Evan. He punched Cody; Kelly just stared at them. Cody retaliated with his own punch.

"Stop it Kelly said."

The bouncers pulled the two away from each other. Screams, scorns and curses were being heard. John, Trish's new husband simply shook his head at Evan's attitude towards Cody. But he still couldn't blame him because if the same thing was happening to him, then he'll fight for what he believes in.

"I'm terribly sorry Trish," Kelly said for probably the nth time. Trish simply shook her head.

"It's not your fault sis," The brown haired woman placed an arm around her little sister. "But look on the bright side, two guys are fighting over you." she said sarcastically.

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Thanks for reminding me." she said.

**000**

Kelly sat on her couch; she was eating ice cream when someone knocked on the door. She lazily stood and walked toward the door to answer it. When she opened the door, she felt like slamming the door on his face. "What are you doing here?" she demanded.

Evan shuffled his feet awkwardly. "I just wanted to apologize for being a douche last night, I shouldn't have done that."

Kelly found it sweet that he came here just to apologize. But she was still appalled by his behavior last night that those sweet feelings faded just like that. "I'm glad it took you that long to realize that you are a douche." The blonde snapped.

Evan wanted to snap at Kelly too but he opted not to. So, he spoke calmly. "Listen," but he didn't get to continue because Kelly cut him off.

"Listen? To you?" she asked. "I'm so tired of listening…especially listening to your stupid alibis…"

Evan finally had enough. "Damn it Kelly! Will you just let me explain?" He asked hoarsely.

"Why do you need to explain anything to me? We're not together anymore!" The blonde said, tears welling to fall.

That nasty come back caught Evan off guard. He forgot, they're not together anymore. "I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me that you're not in love with me anymore."

That sure hit home run for Kelly; tears fell down her cheeks. She gazed in Evan's eyes. "Please don't make me do this…" she trailed off.

Evan forced out the lump that formed in his throat. "No. I want to know."

Kelly sighed heavily. "I'm sorry Evan, I'm—I'm not in love with you anymore."

Evan felt his heart break into a million razor sharp pieces. "I—I understand." He nodded. That was all it took to crush him, to suck the life out of him. He turned around to walk. He stopped half way through; feeling an intense sadness in his gut.

Kelly looked on as Evan walked away from her. Tears fell hard as she witnessed Evan start his car and drive away. She closed the door and immediately; her back crashed on the door as she slid down. She cried like a child who lost a toy…but this is really different. Evan was not a toy. He is a human being.

How did her life spun so out of control? Just when she'd thought she was able to move one. He comes back to her life. He comes back and tells her how sorry he was, how he rues the day he cheated on her. The blonde knew that Evan was serious in his apology.

She…still loves him but, she wants those feelings to go away. Needless to say, she lied to Evan about her true feelings.

**End of Chapter**

**Read and Review**


End file.
